The Reality Ghost
by crazy-ghost-girl
Summary: The Half Ghost, Seraphine Realtus A.K.A. Realitae, has come back after being trapped as a statue for 2000 years. How will team Phantom react. Post PP. ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. restart reality

**Seraphine Realtus/ Realitae (pronounced realit/aya) is my oc –not some random phangirl- and so is the pie ghost- I like pie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom. Wish I did but that will probably never happen.**

_**Thoughts are in bold italic.**_

**my POV**

I looked in my bag. All of the equipment I needed was there. My shoulder strained under the weight of the stuff. After being trapped as a stone statue for the past _2000 _years, you are bound to be a bit stiff and sore. I looked at the building in front of me. The sign above the door read 'Casper High'. Students streamed through the door. I really didn't want to go to school, but after being away for 2000 years, I had to get a quick, non-suspicious way to get up to date on the tech, and some customs. Again I really didn't want to go to school. Too bad I had no choice.

I stepped out of the shadows, and followed the stream of students through the door. They all looked exited, must be the fact that the infamous ghost boy Danny Phantom had been revealed to be the geeky kid Danny Fenton. I snorted in amusement; the kid had no idea what it meant to be a half ghost. I giggled at the thought of what his reaction might be when he found out there was a whole lot more coming to him. I stopped. People had started to stare at me. I had no idea what was making them stare. I looked down at my clothes. My leather combat boots were fitting and new. My denim shorts hugged my figure; they were short but not revealing or sluttish in any way. My blue/green top, mid-drift showing, with sleeves that billowed out at the elbow, was clean and stainless. Then it hit me. They were staring at my, loose, silver/white waist length hair. That was what got them staring. What kept them staring was the scars that ran from eyes to just below my jaw. My hazel eyes flashed a clear aqua. That stunned a few people into looking away. I kept walking down the hall. I stopped. I was _so_ lost. I was also afraid to ask where the principal's office was. I looked around. There was a sign on the door too my left. 'Principal's office'. I mentally face palmed myself as I knocked on the door.

"Come in." came a voice. I walked into the room. I was nervous, but then, who isn't when they talk to the guy in charge.

"Ahh… you must be the new student… umm… Seraphine Realtus?" asked principal Ishyama.

I nodded "yep, that's me!" I squeaked with a nervous smile.

"Good. This is Mr Lancer," she pointed to the old, bald fat man next to her "he's going to be your homeroom teacher. He'll be the one you meet at the start of every day. Here is your map; a diary and a schedule to help you get acquainted with our fair school. Please enjoy your time at Casper High School!" I nodded, and then turned to follow Mr Lancer to class. The halls looked different deserted. I looked at my schedule, my homeroom was English. I felt nervous. _**Please let this not be a droning teacher, Please let this not be a droning teacher, Please let this not be a droning teacher.**_ We stopped. Class had begun.

I followed Mr Lancer through the door. I looked around, sucking in a sharp intake of breath as I realized who was in this class. Danny Fenton was in the second last row. My life got a whole lot more complicated, and easier, than it already was. My mouth remained shut.

"Class, this is Seraphine Realtus. She is a new student here and I hope you'll give the utmost respect. Ms Realtus," Mr Lancer directed to me "you can sit behind Mr Fenton." My head snapped up at this remark. I looked at Mr Lancer and nodded slowly. I focused my eyed on my seat. I heard lots of mutterings of lucky, weirdo, creepy chick, and other words that would get me into trouble if repeated out loud. I focused on my fire abilities, to keep my ice abilities activating my ghost sense reacting to Fenton. I would reveal myself to him, but this was not the time or place.

The day passed slowly. Unfortunately Mr Lancer was a droning teacher, and the topic he was droning on about was Shakespeare. I tried to focus on what he was saying when, like practically everyone else, drifted off into dream land. Before I nodded of I noticed Fenton had fallen asleep as well. My eyes drooped, and then closed. I was rudely jerked awake by the clanging of the bell. Lunch, finally! I was quick to get away from the classroom. I really, _really_ wanted this day to end.

I was nibbling on my carrot, staring into space, when my ghost sense wand of. I was tempted to slam my head on the table. I looked around. Fenton's group was on high alert, looking around nervously. Thoughts like "_**I thought I ditched him!" **_and "_**What's he doing here! He should know better than to come here with Phantom around!" **_raced through my head. I whimpered at the unfairness of it all. A huge black winged horse with a flaming tail and mane burst into the room, right behind me. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with the rider. I put my hand on one of the Tessen (1) by my side.

I took a peek behind me. The idiot still hadn't seen me yet. A deep voice called from beneath the helmet,

"Your majesty! Queen Realitae! You forgot your crown!" he shouted around the room. I mentally face palmed at my own stupidity. Why of all things did I forget my crown of reality? Today had officially gone down to toilet. I sighed with the relief that my secret hadn't been revealed yet. Unfortunately that was when Fright Knight decided to look down. I _soooo_ wasn't going to take my chances. I stood up, startling the horse, grabbed my crown from his hands and ran for the girls change rooms while he was busy calming the horse. As soon as I was inside I collapsed. Knowing Fright Knight, he would be too much of a gentleman and refuse to enter a ladies was room, even if his Master's or Mistress' life was in danger/ ordered it. I threw my crown to the side and began to cry. _**Why, Why, WHY! Why had I been turned to stone! I spent **_**2000**___**years as a statue, aware of every passing second! I had to watch as my friends went crazy, psychotic, ill and secluded. I even had to watch 2 DIE! I spent 2000 years away from everything yet somehow the accursed title of Queen had followed me! I HATE being Queen! Now that I'm really thinking about it I guess that being turned to stone was partially my fault**_. I gave out a hollow laugh. I felt 4 sets of eyes stare at me. I looked up, wiping my eyes. I guessed that while I was crying my eyes out they had entered. It was the 4 girls that hung around Fenton.

"Oh… Hi." I croaked weakly, my voice still weak from the crying "You must be Dani," pointing to the blue eyed, black haired one "Jazz," pointing to the red head, "Valerie," pointing to the African/American, "and Sam" pointing to the Goth. They all nodded.

"Yay for me! What ya going to do, Blast me to atoms for daring to come out of the Ghost Zone?" I asked sarcastically, eyeing the guns and ectoblast pointed at me. They look down realizing what they had subconsciously doing.

"Sorry, force of habit," said Sam, "Anyway, What are you doing out of the Ghost Zone? And what's your real name?" I hesitated, wandering how to answer.

"No matter what I say, Danny should be here to hear it and to be honest; I would rather say it somewhere less out in the open." I said. Jazz looked at the others.

"I guess you're right," she started "Danny really should hear this, as well as Tucker." Everyone nodded at the statement.

"Could you think of an excuse to get me out of class for the rest of the day? I need to have a little chat with the Fright Knight about disobeying direct orders, as well as finding a good hiding place for my crown" I said looking at my crown, which was under the sink, " so how about we meet in the park at around 4:30pm. You can bring whoever you think really needs to hear. I should be done by then. Oh… and thank you for not shooting me." I said grabbing my crown. I stood up and transformed into my ghost form, via the usual glowing rings. My silver/white hair turned ebony black with a vivid light blue stripe. My top became strapless, sleeveless and green/blue in colour. My shorts turned black, covered by a green/blue full length skirt with a split up the front and back, with a silver belt and dangles. Black fingerless gloves reached up to my elbows. Gold bracelets adorned my wrists, gold armband sat high up on my arms, a black, velvet choker and a small gold necklace, with a pendant, rested around my neck. The scars remained but my eyes had turned a glowing neon Aqua. I hovered before I flew off to kick the Fright Knights ass for disobeying me.

Valerie, Jazz and Sam just stood there, stunned, staring at the spot I just was. Dani, however, was going crazy, jumping around like a kangaroo, after finding out that she was not the only female half ghost.

** no-one's POV**

Unknown to them all, behind them, shadows swirled and danced, as glowing red eyes disappeared.

It had begun.

A Tessen -Folding fans with outer spokes made of iron which were designed to look like regular, harmless folding fans or solid clubs shaped to look like a closed fan.

Samurai could take these to places where swords or other overt weapons were not allowed, and some swordsmanship schools included training in the use of the Tessen as a weapon.

The Tessen was also used for fending off arrows and darts, as a throwing weapon, and as an aid in swimming, like hand-flippers.

This is my first fanfic. I really hope that you enjoy it. Chapter 2 should be coming soon!

=)


	2. Auther's Note SORRY!

**Writer's block is annoying!**

**The moment you start one story it rears its ugly head and you end up having no idea what to write, so you start a new story. Then the cycle starts again…**

**I'll keep trying to come up with new stuff for the story I'm writing but you'll just have to hold on… **

**Please don't review me badly…**

**In the meantime on my profile page I have crossover ideas for those that do have writer's block- here's what I've got so far:**

**-Yu-Gi-Oh! / The Kane Chronicles**

**-American Dragon: Jake Long/ The Inheritance cycle**

**-Cardcaptor Sakura/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

**-Doctor Who series 5/6 / Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**-Generator Rex/ The X-Men (any version)**

**Updated almost daily!**

**Please review or message me if you do use them, I'm interested in what you come up with….**

**Please and thank you to all who have (and will) review!**


End file.
